¡Super Tomato Commando Kyoko!
by Al Dolmayan
Summary: Cuando Kyoko compró su pijama de tomate, nunca imaginó que estaba llevando a casa algo más que una simple prenda para dormir. En verdad, se trataba de un arma de ultima generación creada por Nishigaki-sensei para combatir a una peligrosa raza extraterrestre: los taeromakianos. Ahora, tiene la responsabilidad de salvar al mundo de esta amenaza. Ella es: ¡Super Tomato Commando Kyoko!
1. 1

_¡Hola! Con los animos mas elevados que hace muucho tiempo, vengo a dejarles este nuevo fic que hice para relajarme un poco de mis labores academicas. Y es que acabando la vacia carrera de derecho, comencé una nueva en mi amada literatura. No se que tan seguido pueda actualizar fics ni nada, pero bueno, por este no se preocupen, no sera tan extenso como "Akari, la viajera del tiempo". Si mucho, llegare a do o tres capítulos. Sin más que chismear, porque dudo que sea de su curiosidad o interes, los dejo con este nuevo proyecto._

* * *

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Toshino Kyoko. Soy una hermosa y tierna chica rubia que estudia arduamente en la secundaria Takaoka, y no es por presumir, pero mis calificaciones son de las mejores en toda la escuela. También soy la presidenta del mejor club escolar de todo Japón: el Club de Entretenimiento, donde paso el tiempo después de clases junto a mis amigas Yui, mi amor Chinatsu-chan que es idéntica a Mirakurun y… ¿cómo se llama? ¡Ah sí! Akari, la chica falta de presencia. Aunque son frecuentes las visitas del consejo estudiantil; Ayano quiere cerrar mi club por alguna razón, y siempre le acompaña Chitose, que es muy rara: siempre tiene hemorragias nasales. No entiendo porque le pasa, es como si al verme hablar con Ayano su mente se llenara de pensamientos pervertidos. Y como si mi vida no fuera lo suficiente buena, se le suma mi creciente éxito como _mangaka_; aunque aún soy una novata en esto, sé que puedo llegar muy lejos y dejar a Akira Toriyama, Masami Kurumada y Stan Lee en el olvido. ¿Cómo puedo asegurarlo? Todos los años viajo a la _Comiket_ para vender mis ya famosos _doujinshis _de Mirakurun; y sí, soy una autora muy conocida y admirada. Por eso sé que llegare más lejos que esos vejestorios.

Pero… eso no es todo. Nadie me creería si les contara esto, ni mis padres ni Yui. Tal vez Akari sí, aun es una niña que se cree cualquier cuento por fantasioso que sea. Tengo un gran secreto que guardar, es algo que suena loco y hasta ridículo, incluso yo pensé que era un chiste o parte de un mal _fanfic_ sobre mi vida, pero no es así. La verdad es que formo parte de un programa de defensa militar ultra secreto del gobierno; y aunque estoy ahí por accidente, me he ganado la confianza de los más altos mandos militares y políticos del país. ¿Mi misión? Defender al planeta de la invasión de los peligrosos taeromakianos, una peligrosa raza extraterrestre que solo quiere esclavizarnos a todos ¡para hacer la tarea! Está bien, no creo que se limiten a obligarnos a hacer eso, ¡pero si quieren conquistar el planeta! Pero para evitarlo estoy yo, la hermosa y hábil heroína, el deslumbrante rayo colorado lleno de antioxidantes y vitaminas A y C, yo soy:

Super Tomato Commando Kyoko

Todo comenzó cuando fui a comprar esas pijamas que usamos el día que hicimos una pijamada en la escuela; yo estaba emocionada por la idea y pensé que era un lindo detalle llevar unas pijamas de una pieza con gorros decorados de animales. Además, quería ver a Chinatsu vestida de gato. Tenía todo listo, solo faltaba elegir la mía. No me podía decidir entre una pijama con gorro de caballo o la pijama oficial de tiempo limitado basada en el atuendo de Mirakurun en el OVA especial de navidad donde viaja al mundo de los sueños para evitar que los Gigagiga causen pesadillas a los niños mientras Papa Noel reparte sus regalos (y del que solo salieron quinientas copias, y orgullosamente poseo dos); estaba a punto de comprarla, cuando encontré algo mucho más llamativo. Envuelta en una bolsa como cualquier otra, pero con un brillo especial, estaba una deslumbrante y suave pijama con un gorro en forma de tomate. Esas oportunidades solo se presentan una vez en la vida, ese atuendo era más Kyoko, además de que ya tenía en casa una pijama nueva de Mirakurun esperándome. Sin dudarlo un segundo, la tomé y fui a pagarla junto con las demás. ¡Estaba lista para la fiesta!

Por supuesto, mi original atuendo fue todo un éxito, y mi imitación del sonido que hace un tomate al ser aplastado le dio un toque especial que lo volvió perfecto, aunque Yui me lastimó la espalda con tantos pisotones, a veces se deja llevar. ¡Pero no me importó! Me divertí mucho y con tan original atuendo capte la atención de todas las chicas presentes, incluso de Nishigaki-sensei, que no dejaba de mirarme de soslayo; ella pensó que no me di cuenta, pero era bastante obvio que no podía quitarme los ojos de encima, y más de una vez susurraba algo a la presidenta Matsumoto. No tengo idea de qué, pero podía asegurar que quería conseguir una pijama como la mía. O eso creí hasta una semana después.

Después de su explosiva clase de ciencias, que siempre terminaba con el laboratorio lleno de humo y un agujero enorme en el techo, me llamó la atención como nunca antes lo había hecho. Eso me pareció muy extraño, ¡su clase es la única en la que no me duermo! Porque es imposible con tanto ruido, no es que la ciencia me interese mucho. Sin poder recamar nada, me quedé sentada en mi lugar mientras que Yui salió del laboratorio tan sorprendida como yo. Permanecí cerca de diez minutos en total silencio, sin hacer más que mecer mis pies en el aire y jugar con mi cabello para entretenerme; al cabo de ese tiempo, la puerta del despecho de _sensei _se abrió y me invitó a entrar. Así lo hice, pensando que estaba en grandes problemas por no sé qué cosa; no creí que esa tarde mi vida daría un cambio de trescientos sesenta grados propio de un comic de superhéroes. ¡Y es que estaba viviendo uno! Lo que _sensei_ me dijo a continuación fue sorprendente e irreal.

—¿Te has sentido bien estos días, Toshino-san? —preguntó ella con gran interés. Esto era extraño, porque siempre parecía que no le importaba nadie en el mundo.

—Sí, estoy bien —dije. Intenté agregar algo, pero ella tomó la palabra al instante.

—¿Segura? ¿Ni un dolor de cabeza o mareo? ¿Nauseas?

—No _sensei_. ¿Este es un examen médico?

—Algo así —respondió con seriedad. Su rostro parecía esculpido en hielo; y por supuesto, yo estaba asustada al verla así. ¡Eso no es normal! —. ¿Y no has notado algo extraño a tu alrededor?

—Pues ahora que lo menciona… últimamente se aparece un gato orejón blanco frente a mi casa.

—Entonces aun no lo descubres —suspiró—. Aun así ya es tarde.

—¿De qué habla? —pregunté sumamente extrañada. Sí, estoy acostumbrada a su actuar extraño, pero verla tan seria en algo daba escalofríos.

—Tengo que ser sincera contigo Kyoko —dijo, dejando atrás la formalidad—. Todo esto se debe al pijama de tomate que compraste la semana pasada.

—¿Por eso? _Sensei_, si quiere una no tiene que ponerse así —le dije con una sonrisa.

—Estás equivocada —dijo manteniendo su expresión dura—. ¿Quieres saber de dónde vino esa ropa? Pues de mí, yo inventé esa prenda —sonrió con confianza, como solía hacerlo cada que presumía un nuevo invento.

—_Sensei_, si usted la quiere de vuelta no tiene que ponerse así. Mañana mismo la traeré a la escuela y listo.

—Parece que tengo que explicarte todo desde el principio. Pero te advierto una cosa, lo que estas a punto de ver cambiará lo que piensas de mí.

Todo esto era tan extraño, y lo tomaría como una broma de no ser por la inusual seriedad de _sensei_. Ella siempre estaba feliz y alegre, algo así como yo pero adulta y con muchas detonaciones; pero ahora se comportaba de manera muy diferente a lo acostumbrado, pareciendo otra persona. Sin agregar nada más, se levantó de su silla y me pidió hacer lo mismo. Esperaba una broma de mal gusto, una explosión o el ataque de un robot gigante, pero nada de eso ocurrió; en cambio, _sensei_ sacó su celular del bolsillo y marcó un número telefónico. Cuando terminó, escuche una sacudida metálica bajo mis pies; de pronto, el suelo bajo su escritorio comenzó a abrirse al igual que una compuerta, revelando unas escaleras que se extendían por un túnel subterráneo.

—Vamos —indicó Nishigaki-_sensei_.

Ambas bajamos por la escalinata. Nos rodeaban muros metálicos cuyas únicas decoraciones eran las lámparas de luz blanca que iluminaban nuestro paso y el silencio era terrible, al grado de que nuestros pasos resonaban en cada peldaño a pesar de nuestro ligero calzado. No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos ahí, pero sentí que era una escalera interminable que no llevaba a ningún lado. Y ahora que lo pienso, no sé cómo se me ocurrió seguir a _sensei_ por ese lugar, o preguntar qué pasaba con más insistencia; aunque yo sabía que no obtendría respuesta alguna. Al final llegamos ante una gruesa y alta puerta de metal, con la bandera de la Fuerza Terrestre de Autodefensa dibujada en el centro; no era un secreto que Nishigaki-_sensei _había trabajado para la milicia del país y que también fue despedida al explotar uno de los edificios donde el ministro de defensa estaba realizando una inspección, pero a veces cambia la historia y dice que el verdadero motivo fue que desviaba sus recursos para trabajar en Choco, y en otras ocasiones cuenta que el verdadero motivo fue lo peligroso de sus inventos. Sin decir nada, ella se detuvo frente a la puerta y puso su mano sobre el sol de la bandera. Pude ver como bajo su palma brilló una luz azul.

—Nishigaki Nana. Acceso concedido —dijo una voz femenina.

En ese instante, se abrieron las puertas de par en par, revelando una instalación del ejército, pero no cualquier tipo de base militar; esto se trataba de un laboratorio equipado con computadores de pantallas enormes, algunos mostrando los pasillos del colegio y otros de las calles de la ciudad, pero sin duda lo más extraño era que no había nadie más ahí dentro y en el monitor central estaba una fotografía mía usando mi pijama de tomate. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿_Sensei _aun trabajaba para el ejército?

—Cómo puedes ver, aun trabajo para el ejército— ahí estaba mi respuesta.

—¡Eso es increíble! —grité. Por un segundo olvidé todo el misterio del asunto—. Pero no entiendo… ¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

—Toma asiento Kyoko, esto va a ser algo tardado.

Seguí su instrucción sin oponer resistencia alguna. Ella se fue a un archivero cercano y rebuscó en sus cajones, mientras que yo me dediqué a observar el lugar. Este era un buen escenario para mi próximo _doujinshi _de Mirakurun; podría hacer una historia en la que ella se infiltrara en la base de operaciones de Gambo, y podía dibujarla igual que esta. Los muros que parecían estar hechos de computadoras, era difícil saber dónde comenzaba la pared y donde el aparato, y me sentía como la diosa de la escuela, a donde mirara podía saber que pasaba en cada pasillo y salón. Tan pérdida estaba en mis imaginaciones que no reparé en la puerta que se abrió de nuevo. Cuando recobré el sentido ¡la presidenta Matsumoto estaba frente a mí!

—Oh Rise, ya llegaste —dijo _sensei_ al verla. Su respuesta fue solo un movimiento de labios por parte de la presidenta—. No, aun no le explico nada.

—¿Ella también trabaja para el ejército? —pregunté asombrada.

—Sí, es mi asistente de laboratorio —respondió con su habitual tono de voz. Se acercó a la mesa y dejó ante mí un folder lleno de anotaciones; lo abrió y me enseñó varios dibujos de mi pijama de tomate. Todos tenían diferentes inscripciones, medidas y otras notas que no sabía que eran—. Kyoko, esta es la realidad de tu pijama —dijo, recobrando la seriedad.

—¿Usted la… diseñó? —pregunté inocente.

—No solo eso Kyoko, la construí. Rise.

Las luces disminuyeron su brillo y en el monitor que teníamos enfrente se dibujó la insignia de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, siendo seguida por un fondo azulado en el cual aparecieron los mismos bocetos que vi en el folder. Lentamente, apareció mi pijama en pantalla y sobre esta un título: Proyecto Taeromakiano. Ahora si me estaba asustando.

—La verdad sobre tu pijama Kyoko, es que se trata del resultado de este proyecto que el mismo emperador me pidió dirigir. Le he dedicado meses de trabajo, se han invertido millones de dólares y ahora todo depende de ti. ¡Esa pijama es un arma poderosa! ¡La más poderosa del mundo en su tipo!

—¡¿Qué?! Esta bromeando, ¡¿verdad?!

—Me temo que no…

—¡¿Entonces usted inventó esto para enfrentar a Corea del Norte?! ¡¿China?! ¡¿Rusia?!

—Estás equivocada Kyoko, inventé esa prenda para luchar contra un enemigo aún más poderoso que todos esos países juntos. Pero para que logres entenderlo, tengo que explicarte las cosas desde que todo este proyectó comenzó —se sentó a mi lado, cargando a la presidenta en sus piernas. En la pantalla apareció la fotografía de una curiosa nave espacial roja—. Todo esto dio inicio en 1983, cuando en Turquía en encontró una especie de nave diminuta que todos confundieron con un meteorito. Lo extraño de este vehículo era la ausencia de un tripulante, pero contenía una placa de un metal desconocido que tenía grabado el mensaje "los taeromakianos se acercan" en cinco idiomas. Es claro que muchos gobiernos se asustaron y comenzaron a crear armas nuevas para enfrentes una amenaza que nunca llegó.

Los años pasaron y la advertencia del ataque taeromakiano cayó en el olvido. Las principales potencias permanecieron a la espera de esa amenaza por varios años, hasta que en 1996, Estados Unidos y Gran Bretaña cancelaron sus programas de defensa. Les siguieron Rusia en 1998, China en 2000, Alemania e Italia en 2002 y Francia en 2004, esto motivado en la falta de exploración espacial y la nula actividad de los taeromakianos. Todo lo referente a ellos se tomó como una broma de mal gusto.

Pero hace dos años, a espaldas del Monte Fuji se encontró otra nave, diferente a la de 1983, pero con la misma advertencia. Además, esta segunda nave presentaba daños en toda su estructura y encontramos al piloto muerto a unos metros de distancia. Todo se trató como un secreto que debíamos mantener oculto para la población no solo de Japón, sino del mundo entero. Y lo más peligroso de ellos es que ya están comenzando sus incursiones entre nosotros, buscando la manera de conquistarnos. No existe otro gobierno que sepa de esto, por lo cual es nuestra responsabilidad encargarnos de estos extraterrestres.

—¿Y por qué la contrataron a usted? —fue lo único que me vino a la mente. ¡Aun no asimilaba todo ese relato!

La presidenta Matsumoto movió los labios sin decir nada, como suele hacer. No sé cómo es posible que _sensei_ entienda lo que ella dice.

—Exacto Rise. Soy la mente científica más grande del país, y si con pocos recursos puedo inventar maquinas asombrosas, con los millones que me han dado de presupuesto, ¡las posibilidades son ilimitadas! Además, al ministro de defensa le gusta mi idea sobre las explosiones para enfrentar a estos extraterrestres —concluyó con una sonrisa.

—¿Y su arma es una pijama? —le canturreé. Sé que hice una cara rara en ese momento.

—¡No es una pijama! —me dijo orgullosa. Se puso de pie, dejando a la presidenta sentada en la mesa—. Se trata de una armadura de combate tecno orgánica programable genéticamente y adaptable a toda variación meteorológica. En resumen, es un arma.

—¡¿Lleve un arma creada por usted a mi casa?! —ahora sí estaba aterrada. ¡Esa cosa podía explotar en cualquier momento y perdería todos mis _mangas_ de Mirakurun!

—Y no solo cualquier tipo de arma, sino una que es única en su tipo y se adapta al ADN de su portador.

—¡Se la regreso cuanto antes! —salté de pronto—. Ya no me interesa ser un tomate.

—No entendiste ni una palabra, ¿verdad? —dijo con una expresión de enojo—. Ese traje está sincronizado a tu ADN, por lo tanto solo tú puedes usarlo.

—¿Y no puede hacer otro? —pregunté. No iba a volver a usar algo que podría explotar en un segundo.

—El desarrollo de ese traje tardó más de un año. ¡No tengo tiempo para hacer otro! La invadió está iniciando y tú eres la única que puede defender al mundo.

Rise movió los labios de nuevo. Me miró fríamente de pies a cabeza y de nuevo "habló" con _sensei_. Como quisiera saber qué es lo que dice.

—Pero no tenemos opción… debemos reclutarla.

—¿Reclutarme?

—Kyoko, sé que esto es demasiado para una niña como tú —me tomó de los hombros. De nuevo dejó su semblante habitual y recobró su seriedad—, pero en nombre de todo Japón y el mundo… me veo en la necesidad de pedir tu ayuda. Eres la única persona en el mundo que puede enfrentar a la amenaza taeromakiana que se acerca a nosotros. Por favor, se la heroína épica que necesitamos.

¿Qué podía hacer? Aquellas palabras me llegaron al corazón, me conmovieron hasta la última fibra de mí ser. Yo que por error tomé un arma ultra secreta del ejército y la arruine con mi ADN para bloquearla y solo volverla un juguete más, había puesto a todo el planeta en peligro y ahora era la única que podía salvarlo. ¡Vivir el momento en que la heroína del _manga_ recibe su misión junto a sus poderes! Esto era algo imposible de ocurrir y no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad. ¡Me convertí en un personaje de ficción!

—_Sensei_, sé que arruine su proyecto… ¡pero lo compensare! —me puse de rodillas frente a ella—. ¡Prometo que defenderé al planeta!

—¡Kyoko! —me abrazó emocionada, creo que incluso vi una lagrima en sus ojos—. No sabes cómo te lo agradezco. Pero anda, ve por el traje; tenemos que entrenarte cuanto antes.

—¡Sí, _sensei_! —le respondí adoptando una pose militar. Me despedí de ella y de la presidenta con un gesto y salí corriendo de la sala rumbo a las escaleras. ¡El destino del mundo estaba en juego!

—Tenías razón Rise. Tenía que hablarle como en un _anime_ para que funcionara —la presidenta movió los labios, su rostro parecía preocupado—. Sí, pero ella estará bien. Sabía que debí poner algún código de _reset_ en ese traje, pero qué más da. Sé que Kyoko hará un buen trabajo. ¿Verdad? —concluyó con una gran preocupación en su rostro.


	2. 2

Las siguientes semanas fueron las mejores de mi vida. Aunque no podía estar en el Club de Entretenimiento con mis amigas, pasé todos los días en el laboratorio secreto de Nishigaki-_sensei_ aprendiendo a controlar mi traje de superhéroe. Al principio me preocupé por como ocultarles esto a mis amigas, bueno con Akari no había mucho problema, pero Yui y Chinatsu sospecharían algo. Así que para evitar problemas solo maquillé un poco la verdad, mezclándola con una mentira inocente pero muy creíble. Todas saben que no soy muy estudiosa, y el que apruebe los exámenes a veces es cosa de suerte mezclada con una buena memoria (aspiro a ser _mangaka_, ¡debo recordar muchos detalles!), así que usé esto como coartada: les dije que tenía problemas en ciencias y tenía que acudir a tutorías diarias después de clases por un tiempo. Fue sencillo, aunque a Yui le pareció extraño que aceptara tal imposición sin reniego alguno.

—¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Kyoko? —me preguntó una vez—. Ella nunca estaría feliz de ir a clases extra.

—¡Pero son con Nishigaki-_sensei_! Eso las hace diferentes —le respondí con mi habitual entusiasmo—, básicamente nos dedicamos a explotar cosas.

—Sigo pensando que aquí hay algo raro.

—Yo sé que no puedes vivir sin mi Yui —le dije con mi sonrisa preferida—, pero solo estaremos separadas por una semana más.

—Tal vez debería ser el resto del año —dijo con su habitual seriedad. A veces puede sonar muy ruda, pero es su manera de mostrarme su aprecio.

Básicamente no dije mentiras, era verdad que tenía clases extra con _sensei_ y que todo era explotar cosas, o al menos en su mayoría. Pasé las tardes de las últimas cinco semanas aprendiendo a utilizar mi traje de combate para enfrentar a la amenaza extraterrestre. Un día, la presidenta Matsumoto me enseñó como activar con el pensamiento los dispositivos antigravitatorios de la armadura, el gorro es en verdad un casco con una interfaz neural que capta los impulsos de mi cerebro y los traduce en órdenes para todo el traje. Al principio no entendí nada, pero al practicar lo deduje fácil, esta arma se controla con la mente. En la primera semana aprendí a volar, _sensei_ me dio una extensa explicación de cómo operaban los sistemas antigravedad y que en verdad no volaba, o algo así, me quedé dormida la mayor parte de la clase; pero parece que no era importante, dominé en un día la habilidad de volar. En otra ocasión, me metieron a una cabina que simulaba diferentes climas y fenómenos meteorológicos; subieron la temperatura hasta unos doscientos grados, la bajaron a cien grados bajo cero también, y yo seguía como si no hubiese pasado nada, el traje si se adaptaba a cualquier temperatura; después de eso simularon un tornado, granizo, nieve y una tormenta eléctrica, sin que presentara daño alguno. En esas simulaciones, se activó la careta del casco, en el cristal vi reflejado como el gorro se cerró, formando un tomate entero; ¡es increíble! Por último, vino la prueba del vacío, recreando las condiciones propias del espacio exterior; sentí miedo al conocer las consecuencias de esto, la mayor parte de mí no quería hacerlo, pero era mi deber. Quince minutos después ya estaba brincando por todo el laboratorio; no sé cómo hizo _sensei _para integrar un sistema para respirar en una pijama, ¡pero lo logró!

A pesar de esto, y de que puedo volverme invisible, tener súperfuerza y escalar muros como el estúpido y sensual hombre araña; lo mejor de todo el entrenamiento fue aprender a usar las armas que tiene integradas. Tengo un poderoso arsenal a mi disposición: los puños liberan descargas eléctricas tan poderosas que, en palabras de _sensei_, podrían fundir el sistema eléctrico de medio país; en las piernas, escondidas, están un par de _katanas_ hechas con el mismo material que la pijama, pero al tomarlas se endurecen como acero y tienen tanto filo que logré cortar con estas dos directorios telefónicos de un solo tajo; los suaves pies rojos de mi prenda igual se tornan letales, cuando yo lo decida, sus patadas se vuelven fuertes, pero también son pistolas sónicas, una patada al viento y el sonido derribará a mis enemigos. Pero de todo esto, mi favorita es la bomba, que no puedo recordar como dijo _sensei_ que se llama, así que le digo _giga tomato bomb_, porque es en verdad potente. Se tiene como el último recurso y solo puedo usarlo ante una situación desesperada; se trata de una bomba del tamaño de mi puño con un tiempo de detonación de veinte minutos a dos segundos, depende de mis órdenes, y según las pruebas que hicieron y mi práctica con dicha bomba, puede destruir por completo una montaña. Supongo que en Nepal no extrañaran esa montaña que volé en pedazos.

Y hasta ahí fue divertido. Una vez que aprendí a usar el traje de Super Tomato Comando (como me gusta llamarlo en lugar de usar el extraño nombre del proyecto), los entrenamientos terminaron y para lo único que iba al laboratorio era para que me dijeran sobre la nula actividad de los extraterrestres. Todos los días bajaba con la esperanza de tener información sobre alguna invasión, un ataque, un secuestro, o lo que fuera para ponerme en acción y pelear contra los malvados aliens que quieren esclavizarnos… pero no, todo se mostraba tranquilo y sin señales del enemigo, de pronto pararon con sus incursiones, desaparecieron del mapa. La presidenta y _sensei_ no se mostraban tranquilas por eso, al contrario, estaban más atentas que nunca con el asunto. Y yo, bueno, solo llevaba mi vida normal como estudiante a la espera de un llamado para cumplir con mi deber y proteger al mundo. Pero en lo que esperaba, pensé en sacarle provecho al traje y mantenerme en calentamiento solo en caso de que se necesitara.

Por esta misma alerta permanente en la que estábamos, siempre usaba mi traje bajo la ropa; el calor no era problema alguno, pues se adaptaba a mi temperatura corporal evitando que me sofocara. Y como me aburría mucho, pensé que sería buena idea seguir entrenando mientras esperaba la señal de emergencia; claro que no podía usar las armas para pasear por ahí, pero la función de invisibilidad me fue de mucho provecho. Pude entrar a espiar a los profesores en su sala y oficinas, aunque no descubrí nada interesante; asaltar la cocina de mi casa o el refrigerador del consejo estudiantil se volvió algo más sencillo y gracioso de ver como reaccionaban mis victimas (mamá y Ayano) cuando descubrían que habían desaparecido todos los postres; pero nada le ganará a la broma que le jugué a Akari un día que le invité a casa, y fue solo a ella para que funcionara mejor. Estábamos en la sala mirando un _anime_ algo curioso, creo que se llama _Space Dandy_; le dije que iría a mi cuarto a buscar una libreta y la dejé sola. Cuando Akari estaba más despistada, regresé, me volví invisible y comenzó la hora del juego: avancé hasta el televisor y presionando sus botones, jugué con el sonido, subiéndolo y bajándolo, cambié los canales tan rápido mezclando los diferentes audios de los programas en un mensaje extraño. Ella no tardó en reaccionar, en cuanto el sonido del televisor se volvió más fuerte Akari dio un salto de miedo, comenzando a buscarme por todo lados.

—¡Kyoko-chan, basta! —dijo. Pensó que yo estaba a sus espaldas jugando con el control del aparato. Para su sorpresa, yo no estaba en ninguna parte… bueno, si estaba ahí, pero no podía verme—. ¿Kyoko-chan?

¡Su expresión fue increíble! Sus ojos se abrieron como dos grandes charolas y su rostro se tornó de un color azul tan pálido que parecía un fantasma. En su ataque de pánico, corrió en círculos por toda la sala y el recibidor, tratando de huir así del peligro que le rodeaba; aunque sin importar cuan temerosa estuviera, se negó a irse de mi casa. Con dificultad regresé a mi habitación, con una mano cubriendo mi boca a fin de contener la risa y la otra en mi adolorido estómago. Apenas entré a mi habitación, me tumbé en el suelo y reí como loca por mi travesura. ¡Cada día adoraba más este súper traje! Cuando regresé a la sala, el televisor estaba sintonizado en un canal que nunca había visto en mi vida (y era un programa con un tipo vestido de _Tanuki_ que bailaba tango), los _mangas_ regados por todo el suelo y Akari escondida en un rincón bajo un fuerte de cojines. Fue inevitable lanzarme hacia ellos y aplastar a mi amiga.

—¡Tienes fantasmas en casa, Kyoko-chan! —gritó ella aun con la cara azulada del miedo—, ¡estuvieron jugando con el televisor cuando te fuiste!

—Por eso escuché ruidos extraños —dije fingiendo estar confundida. Tenía que esforzarme para no reírme—. Creí que estabas aburrida y cambiabas los canales a lo loco.

—¿Y por qué haría eso?

—Yo a veces lo hago cuando estoy aburrida y no encuentro nada bueno para ver.

—¡Esto es serio Kyoko-chan! —interrumpió Akari sumamente nerviosa—; tener fantasmas puede ser peligroso. Podrían maldecirnos, torturarnos o poseernos —con cada palabra su voz temblaba más. Era tan divertido.

—Akari, aquí no hay fantasmas ni nada parecido —de hablé con toda calma—. ¿No será que tú quieres asustarme?

—¡Pero es verdad que eso pasó!

—No hay fantasmas en mi casa, y nunca los… ¡oh cielos! —grité tratando de sonar asustada mientras cambiaba los canales del televisor de nuevo con ayuda del control remoto. Akari también se alteró de nuevo y me fue imposible soportar la risa. A final, opté por confesarle que todo fue una broma mía y el televisor se comportó así porque lo mande programar desde lejos con otro control que tenía en mi cuarto.

—¡Eres mala Kyoko-chan!

Así pasaron los últimos tres meses. No había señal de los enemigos que buscaban dominar al planeta, ni era necesario que me presentara en los laboratorios de _sensei_, la vida volvió a ser como antes de volverme Super Tomato Commando Kyoko. Y eso era aburrido. ¿De qué te sirve tener súperpoderes si no puedes usarlos? Las bromas se volvían repetitivas y me moría de ganas por entrar en acción. Claro que pensé en volverme la superhéroina de la ciudad y, luego, ¡del país entero! Pero hay un problema. Japón es una de los países más seguros del mundo, y en específico la ciudad donde vivo, es el lugar más tranquilo del país. Me quedé sin opciones para usar mi traje especial, no había un motivo para usarlo. Sin embargo, yo no era la única que resentía la pérdida de tiempo; los superiores de _sensei _comenzaban a presionarla para que el proyecto diera resultados. Ahí estaba el problema, no podíamos dar resultado alguno porque no había extraterrestres con los cuales pelear; todo se resumía a demostrar el funcionamiento del traje en pruebas de armamento. Aunque debo admitir que fue increíble participar en estas; volé en una carrera contra dos de los aviones de combate más rápidos de Japón, levanté un taque sin problema alguno y pude detener un misil con mis propias manos. ¡Esto era increíble! Pero yo era la única feliz. Los generales, aunque admirados, no querían perder más tiempo y dinero en un proyecto que no parecía tener utilidad verdadera, de nuevo volvió esa idea que reducía a los tareomakianos a una amenaza inexistente.

Una semana después de esas pruebas, _sensei_ me llamó al laboratorio. Ella estaba muy sería, más que cuando me explicó la realidad de mi pijama de tomate. Las pantallas de las computadoras estaban apagadas y solo el sistema de monitoreo estaba encendido; la presidenta Matsumoto lucia triste (¡ella tiene emociones!) y no cargaba con su carpeta llena de notas como siempre lo hacía. Apenas entré al lugar, sentí un ambiente lleno de angustia.

—Siéntate Kyoko —se limitó a decir _sensei_ con frialdad.

—_Sensei_ —tartamudee, me sentía intimidada. ¿Acaso hice algo malo? —. No sé qué pasaría, pero le juro que yo no lo hice.

—No Kyoko, no has hecho nada malo, al contrario —me dirigió una sonrisa cargada de amargura—, tu desempeño ha sido sobresaliente para no tener entrenamiento militar alguno. Estoy muy agradecida contigo.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa? —¡ahora si estaba asustada! Esto no era simple mal humor, ni seriedad como la vez anterior; hablamos de tristeza pura.

—¿Recuerdas que los superiores exigían resultados? Se han cansado de esperar y quieren que cancelemos el proyecto cuanto antes —sacó un sobre de su bata y me lo enseñó. Tenía el sello de la Fuerza Terrestre de Autodefensa—. La manda el ministro de defensa. Tenemos cuarenta y ocho horas para cancelar.

—¡Pero los taeromakianos! —grité—. Ellos aún deben estar alistándose para atacar.

La presidenta respondió, o al menos creo que hizo eso. Es difícil saber porque su voz no se escucha.

—Lo sé Rise, Kyoko tiene razón —comentó _sensei_. ¿Cómo hace ella para entender a la presidenta Matsumoto?—, y en verdad continuaría con el proyecto por mi cuenta, pero todo esto es propiedad del gobierno.

—¿Entonces debo entregar mi pijama? —pregunté con tristeza. En verdad me gustaba esa ropa.

—Sí. Y es posible que… —no tengo idea de que iba a decir, supongo que algo así como las tres tendremos que desaparecer por un tiempo o una cosa parecida.

_Sensei_ dejó de hablar, su mirada se dilató mientras miraba el monitor que la presidenta Matsumoto señalaba con su tembloroso dedo. A mis espaldas, una luz roja comenzó a brillar, seguida por una estridente sirena. Me di vuelta, mirando la pantalla que tenía tan impresionadas a mis dos compañeras del proyecto. Se visualizó un mapa de la ciudad; en el centro sobrevolaba una nave que parecía una capsula gigante, de la cual salían una especie de motocicletas aérea.

—Es hora Kyoko —dijo _sensei_ con un brilló en sus ojos.

—¡Sí! ¡Super Tomato Commando Kyoko entra en acción!


End file.
